Lo que debió haber pasado
by Sonatika
Summary: [Recreación del ultimo episodio del Sonic The Hedgehog 2006]Cuando parecía que todo había terminado tan solo era una vil mentira ya que el poderoso Solaris se alzó para destruir todo el tiempo y el espacio ¿que haran para detenerlo? ¡ya que Sonic lamentablemente no estará con ellos!(Regalo para mis Soqueteras :3)


_**Sonatika:Hola mis amados lectores :3 yo no podia quedarme sin escribir algo del juego que cambio mi vida es decir el Sonic The Hegehog 2006 considerado el peor juego de la Saga TT-TT pero a pesar de eso es mi favorito y lo disfrute mucho , a raiz que perdi el juego por culpa de mi primo :'D crecio el interes de saber todo sobre el personaje que me hizo coger trabajo y maldecirlo en las partes rapidas :'D , comense mi investigacion por un largo tiempo hasta que era oficial me volvi sonikera despues me habia dado cuenta que de pequeña veia Sonic X en el difunto Jetix eso no me importó ya que lo eh vuelto a ver 3 veces mas *-* y no solo eso recientemente me termine Sonic Underground ;3, En estos casi 3 años que llevo como sonikera el ultimo año a sido el mejor ya que ademas de tener la oportunidad de jugar mas juegos eh conocido a personas muy especiales para mi a las cuales le dedico este One-Shot con todo mi amor hacia ellas.**_

_**Ely The Hedgehog,**__**Shizu Joky,**__**Maria Violet The **__**Hedgehog**_,_**Dark Rose Mouth ,**__**Judith Rose Dark :3**_

_**Mis Soqueteras las quiero mucho disfruten del fic y no solo ellas tambien los demas lectores que jugaron o conocen este juego que pienso que obviando una escenita que la mayoria odio todo hubiera sido diferente.**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos no me pertenece son de sus respetivos dueños Sonic Team SEGA.**_

* * *

**Lo que debió haber pasado**

Mephiles tiene en su poder la Chaos Esmerald púrpura, bajando lentamente con su brillo acercándose a sus manos sombrías y cristalizadas, el lugar se volvió negro solo ese ser se podía apreciar con la poderosa gema en su mano, la miro con esa mirada sombría oscura con sed de poder de color verde amarillenta ya el momento que había estado planeando todo este tiempo pronto llegaría.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del bosque de Soleanna se encontraba un erizo azul e iris verde esmeralda acompañado por una humana vestida con un vestido blanco e iris azul como el cielo conocida como la princesa de esa ciudad. Ambos personajes habían librado una escapada por los pelos del Egg-Carrier 3 y ahora mismo iban en rumbo para la ciudad creyendo que todo ya había terminado.

Pararon de repente al oír un extraño sonido proveniente de sus espaldas lo que ocasionó que ambos voltearan confirmando con la vista la presencia de una Chaos Esmerald de color morado brillando fuertemente haciendo que cubran su vista por tal esplendor.

Mientras todo eso sucedía una sombra salía de la tierra, más bien un personaje en forma de erizo cristalizado careciente de una boca, hasta salir totalmente de la tierra, levantó una de sus manos liberando con si una especie de cuchilla de luz la cual utilizo para apuñalar a cierto erizo azul tomándolo desprevenido.

La cuchilla de luz duro unos cuantos segundos incrustada en el cuerpo inerte del erizo azul, la princesa había quedado en Shock a presenciarlo con sus propios ojos ,La cuchilla de Luz fue retirada rápidamente el erizo azul el cual no pudo hacer nada estaba demasiado asombrado con su mano en el pecho mientras lentamente sus ojos se cerraban llevándose consigo todo aliento de vida hasta caer lentamente en la yerba y quedar totalmente inmóvil.

—**Sonic, Sonic**—Pronuncio la princesa poniéndose a la altura del erizo azul de nombre Sonic agitándolo con preocupación.

Al ver esa escena el erizo cristalizado se comenzó a reír maliciosamente una sonrisa realmente malvada y llena de satisfacción, ya que la princesa no lograba despertar al erizo azul por más que lo movía. Ella lo empujo un poco cambiándolo de posición poniéndolo de frente a ella, su mano que yacía en su pecho quedo posicionada a un lado de su cuerpo sin vida confirmándole a la princesa sin ningún error la situación de su amigo.

— **¿Sonic?** —murmuro la princesa mientras sus ojos lentamente se comenzaban a humedecer, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en el pecho sin evitar recordar con tristeza cuando solo era una niña de 7 años con una Chaos Esmerald de color azul las últimas palabras de su difunto padre.

_—**Si Elise….No llores, pase lo que pase**—pronuncio su padre mientras ella se abrazaba con fuerza a la Chaos Esmerald azul._

Ella no quería aceptarlo, no quería, se aferro al erizo sin vida sin poder evitar que las lagrimas que había contenido por 10 años salieran sin control con un grito de dolor a los cielos, liberando con si una onda de fuego poderosa tanto así que alcanzó al erizo cristalizado el cual no retrocedió ni un paso hasta que dicha onda se volvió un bola de fuego gigante situada encima de la lastimada princesa.

El ser de las sombras se mantuvo mirando la bola gigante de fuego con satisfacción sin evitar soltar una risa malvada—**Hahahahahahaha ¡Al fin, has sido liberado! Ahora, ¡Podre reunirme contigo! ¡Iblis!** —Pronuncio mientras levantaba sus manos sin apartar la mirada de la enorme bola de fuego luego sacó una Chaos Esmerald sujetándola con una de sus manos cristalizadas—**¡Ahora, Chaos Esmerald!** —Levanto la Esmeralda a la altura de su rostro sombrío— **¡Ha llegado la escena final!** —La Esmeralda se elevó en los cielos mientras todo se volvió negro.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado más bien en las ruinas del desierto conocido como Dusty Desert se encontraba el famoso Team Dark conformado por Omega ,Rouge y Shadow que habían ganado recientemente la batalla con los clones del ser supremo de las tinieblas de nombre Mephiles The Dark.

Miraron a su alrededor y comprobaron su victoria, el erizo negro de nombre Shadow recogió sus Rings inhibidores y se los volvió a colocar en las muñecas liberando un pequeño destello de luz dorado proveniente de los Rings, Vio a su lado la presencia de dos Chaos Esmeralds precisamente una amarilla y una verde la cual camino unos pasos para tomarla pero una pequeña luz hizo que retrocediera y se cubriera los ojos, la Luz amento totalmente cubriendo al Team Dark.

El cielo se lleno de nubes negras mas se podía distinguir como una ráfaga de fuego rodeaba a Mephiles junto con las 7 Chaos Esmeralds emanando un fuerte brillo, las llamas lo rodearon totalmente fusionándose por fin con su otra mitad conocida como Iblis convirtiéndose en lo que había planeado durante mucho tiempo en Solaris iluminando el cielo oscuro ,rodeando totalmente a la ciudad de Soleanna donde se encontraban 3 de los amigos del erizo azul , entre ellos una eriza rosa , un equidna rojo y un Zorro amarillo de dos colas ,los tres no tardaron en cubrir su vista por la intensa luz que los rodeo , no solo Soleanna la intensa luz rodeo todo el país hasta quizás todo el mundo , nadie se salvo de la luz.

En el medio del cielo se podía apreciar una enorme concentración de luz, los tres amigos de Sonic se encontraban desconcertados.

— **¿Qué es esto?** —pregunto el zorro de dos colas de nombre Tails mirando alrededores.

— **¿Dónde estamos?** —pregunto la eriza rosa de nombre Amy dando media vuelta en su eje viendo los alrededores confundida. — **¿Qué está pasando?**

— **¿Sera por culpa de esa luz**?—dedujo el equidna rojo de nombre Knuckles mirando a sus compañeros.

En eso un erizo plateado mira sus manos con confusión como si de repente hubiera perdido algo valioso—**Las Chaos Esmeralds han desaparecido.**

— **¿Silver?** —El plateado escucho una voz femenina bastante familiar no muy lejos de su posición, rápidamente se volteo para quedar frente al origen de la voz— **¿Qué haces aquí?** —pregunto al plateado a la eriza rosa dueña de la voz que lo llamo—**Esto es un lio…**—No termino de decir el plateado ya que fue interrumpido por una sensual voz femenina.

—**Todo es culpa de Solaris**—Los 4 Zoomorfos fijaron su visa al origen de esas palabras para encontrarse con una murciélaga blanca e iris Aqua acompañada de un robot de nombre Omega y un erizo negro de franjas rojas e iris sangre conocido como Shadow.

—**Parece que la distorsión espacial nos ha atrapado a todos**—Se escuchó una voz masculina, la cual los Zoomorfos prestaron atención para darse cuenta de la presencia de un hombre mayor calvo con vigote bestido con un traje rojo y unos lentes oscuros conocidos por todos como el doctor Eggman quien explicó levantando ambas manos hacia los cielos para que los Zoomorfos fijaran su vista y comprobaran sus palabras dejando ver una enorme luz situada justo en el centro del cielo rodeando de las nubes oscuras. —**Iblis ha sido liberado, debido a la manipulación de Mephiles**—pronuncio el doctor fijando su vista donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Sonic siendo sostenido por la princesa, los Zoomorfos hicieron lo mismo para encontrarse con esa desagradable sorpresa.

— **¿Sonic?** —Pronuncio asombrado la eriza rosa e iris jade mientras se acercaba al cuerpo parando de repente para mirarlo fijamente.

—**No…No creerás que….** —pronuncio incrédulo con aires de tristeza el Zorro de dos colas e iris mar.

— **¡Sonic!** —Exclamo el equidna rojo e iris violeta aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

La eriza rosa no aguanto más estar de pie su corazón le dolía a montones todo parecía una pesadilla pero lamentablemente era la dura realidad, la pobre cayo de rodilla lentamente mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su amado erizo azul, la cual no tardo en soltar lagrimas de tristeza, los otros hacían todo lo posible para mantener la compostura pero el ambiente decía todo lo contrario nadie absolutamente nadie esperaba esa situación.

— **¡Mephiles nos ha tomado el pelo a todos! Tenía planeado llevar a la princesa hasta el borde de la desesperación para hacerla llorar. **—Explico con un tanto de frustración el doctor Eggman.

—**Por eso quería que matara a Sonic antes**…—Dijo molesto el erizo plateado.

El cielo rugió con fuerza haciendo estremecer el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. — **¡Solaris!**—Exclamo el erizo plateado mirando la luz del cielo al igual que los otros.

—**Esta criatura está consumiendo todas las líneas de tiempo existentes** —Explico el doctor sin apartar su vista del cielo—**Y hará que el tiempo colapse hasta que desaparezca en la nada.**

—**La inestabilidad del tiempo provocó esta fisura espacio-temporal**—dedujo el erizo negro mirando el cielo.

—**No durará mucho más** —Pronuncio el doctor.

—**No hay tiempo qué perder ¡Debemos derrotarlo ahora!**—Pronuncio el equidna apretando los puños.

—**No**—negó Eggman—**Es un ser trascendental que existe en el pasado, presente y futuro**—Explico mirando la luz del cielo—**Si lo derrotamos ahora, no conseguiremos nada.**

—**No**—Negó Silver mirando la luz del cielo—**No me rendiré, debe de haber algún modo de vencerle**—Miro con decidido a los presentes—**Si dices que existe en el pasado, presente y futuro ¡Los destruiré a todos a la Vez! **—Culmino alzando el puño izquierdo decidido.

—**Ciertamente**—Dijo el erizo negro descruzándose de brazos—**podría haber sido posible, si todavía estuviese vivo**—culmino mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Sonic.

—** ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! **—Exclamo con tristeza la eriza rosa sin parar de soltar lagrimas son control ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

Todos estaban resignados, hasta que la princesa sintió un viento azul familiar en el aire llamando así su atención. —**Sonic…**—susurro la princesa para sí misma.

— **¿Qué ocurre?** —pregunto el erizo plateado que al parecer escucho a la princesa.

—**Lo siento…Siento la presencia de Sonic en el viento**—Pronuncio la princesa haciendo que los presentes le prestara atención— **¡Creo que aun no esta muerto! **—Eso animo los animó de cierto modo—** ¡Estoy segura, aun no es demasiado tarde!**

— **¡Por supuesto! ¡Convoquémoslo con el poder de las Chaos Esmeralds! **—Dijo el erizo plateado seguro de sí mismo, haciendo que los presentes lo miraran con aires de esperanzas. —**Enfoca tus pensamientos usando ese poder para lograr este milagro…**—Explico Silver mientras corría para ponerse al frente de la princesa por medio de una reverencia mirándola con confianza—** ¡Puedes hacerlo princesa!**

— **¿Puedo?** —pronuncio confundida.

—**Fuiste capaz de atrapar a Iblis! Seguro puedes usar el poder de las gemas para rescatar el alma de Sonic!**

La princesa asintió decidida— **¡Lo hare!**

Eso bastó para devolver la confianza a los presentes. El doctor puso su mano en uno de sus lentes oscuros para buscar información de la ubicación de las Chaos Esmeralds—**Solaris arrojo las Chaos Esmeralds en distintas partes de este mundo distorsionado**—Informo Eggman.

—** ¡Eso quiere decir que para recolectárlas, tendremos que separarnos!**—Explicó animado el Zorro de dos colas, el equidna dio un pequeño salto mientras que la eriza rosa se limpiaba las lagrimas para ponerse de pie.

— **¡Yo también, voy! ¡Lo hare por Sonic!** —Dijo decidida luego miro a la princesa firmemente—**Elise…cuida de él**—Culmino saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

Seguidos de los otros Zoomorfos dividiéndose en todo ese mundo distorsionado conocido como el End of the World en busca de las Chaos Esmeralds..

El primero fue el Zorro de dos colas en Crisis City una ciudad totalmente en ruinas encontrando la Esmeralda de color amarilla.

Segundo el Robots en Flame Core un lugar volcánico encontrando la Esmeralda roja.

Tercero fue el equidna en Tropical Jungle la densa jungla de Soleanna encontrando la Esmeralda verde.

Cuarto el erizo plateado en Dusty Desert las ruinas desérticas encontrando la Esmeralda de color verde azulado

Quinto la murciélaga en Wave Ocean la bahía de Soleanna encontrado la Esmeralda de color morada.

Sexta la eriza rosa en White Acrópolis lugar totalmente nevado encontrando la Esmerada de color azul.

Y por último el erizo negro en Kingdom Valley antiguo lugar del castillo de Soleanna encontrando la Esmeralda de color blanca.

Con ese ultimo esfuerzo todos reunieron las Chaos Esmerald las cueles estaban rodeando el cuerpo sin vida de Sonic esperando que de alguna manera todo saliera bien.

— **¡Oh Chaos Esmeralds, gemas milagrosas atended mi llamado**—recito la princesa con los ojos cerrados y las dos manos cerca de sus labios, las Esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar—**Quiero salvar el mundo, Quiero purgar el pecado de mi padre. Y quiero hablar con Sonic….! Una vez más! **—Culmino la princesa abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie, las gemas levantaron el cuerpo sin vida de Sonic unos centímetros al aire, la princesa se puso justo al frente—**Me habéis dado tantas cosas. Ahora me toca devolverte el favor. Mi vida no importa pero te ruego qué escuches mi voz**—la princesa puso su mano en las manos de Sonic— **¡Sonic vuelve a mi… A nosotros!** —La princesa cerró los ojos y se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de Sonic hasta quedar solo a centímetros de distancia, todos estaban fijos mirando lo que pasaría a continuación. Pero de un momento a otro la princesa se paró de seco soltando algunas lágrimas traicioneras dejando confundidos a los Zoomorfos.

—** ¿Por qué no prosigues princesa? **—pregunto un confundido Silver.

—**No…No puedo hacer esto…no me corresponde a mi** —Pronuncio Elise con voz quebrada mirando fijamente a la eriza rosa que trataba de mantenerse fuerte ante la situación.

— **¿No lo entiendo?** —Pregunto el equidna.

—**Hay cosas más poderosas que mi deseo por revivir a Sonic pero con lo que iba hacer una persona aguantaría un dolor insoportable viendo a la persona que ama siendo besado por otra** —eso ultimo lo dijo dirigido hacia la eriza rosa.

—**Elise... Salvar a Sonic es más importante para mí no me importa lo que hagas solo lo quiero de vuelta conmigo**—Pronuncio con tristeza la eriza rosa.

—**No, te equivocas Amy yo te estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi esto no es forma de pagarte**—Elise se alejo de Sonic para acercase a Amy tomándola del brazo y jalarla donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Sonic levantado por el poder de las Chaos Esmerald. —**El merece ser revivido por alguien que lo ama a profundidad**—le puso la mano con las de Sonic mas le dedico una sonrisa y se alejo lentamente. —**Se que puedes hacerlo Amy**—Animo Elise rezando con unas cuantas lagrimas.

—**Yo…yo solo quiero que estés bien Sonic no importa que no sientas lo mismo por mí, te necesito, el mundo te necesita….** —Soltó lagrimas sin control acercándose lentamente a los labios de su héroe y amor de toda la vida, la confianza de Elise y de todos sus amigos estaba depositada en ella, sus labios se unieron siendo rodeados por una fuerte luz haciendo que los presentes cubrieran sus ojos.

Al abrirlos se animaron a ver la presencia de Sonic en su forma Súper el cual les dedicó una cálida sonrisa a todos, Amy estaba bastante feliz no pudo evitar marearse un poco lo cual Sonic la tomo con cuidado para abrazarla.

—**Gracias, Amy**—le susurró en la oreja, ella poco a poco se alejo de él con unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, los presentes se alegraron algunos no pudieron evitar brincar de la emoción por volver a ver Sonic de nuevo y que todo de alguna manera había salido bien. Solo tenían un último problema que resolver.

Miro a sus dos amigos los erizos Shadow y Silver los cuales sabían de inmediato que vendría a continuación, estiraron sus manos judto delante de ellos mismos para que Sonic compartiera el poder de las Chaos Esmeralds transformándolos en Súper. Los tres erizos transformados se elevaron a los cielos dejando un brillo dorando en el camino, dejando a todos sus amigos brindándole la confianza para acabar con Solaris.

Ya en los aires los tres erizos comenzaron a combatir codo a codo con el poderoso Solaris, una bestia enorme de color morado con una bola de color rojo dando a entender que era su corazón y debilidad.

Primero tenían que deshacerse de la fuerte coraza de los brazos del monstruo, con la utilización del Chaos Spear de Shadow lanzados sin parar, y las rocas que por la telequinesia de Silver devolvían para impactar rompiendo así su coraza dejando descubierto su centro, ahí con un impulso Sonic impactó justo en el centro haciendo que el monstruo pierda el control y explotara lentamente.

— **¿Se termino?** —pronuncio Silver.

—**No, todavía no se ha acabado aun**—Dijo Shadow.

Así como el monstruo pareció vencido volvió por la revancha pero más poderoso siendo ahora con dos enormes alas soltando un estremecedor rugido alertando a los súper erizos.

Recibían apoyo de sus amigos mas instrucciones del doctor Eggman todo eso para acabar de una vez por todas con ese monstruo , ahora diferentes ojos negros salían a su alrededor liberando rocas mas láseres que esquivaban con dificultad , con la ayuda de Silver el cual sostenía las rocas por medio de su enorme circulo psíquico y las devolvía para impactar con Solaris, Shadow no se quedaba atrás con su poderoso Chaos Spear impactando todas y cada una de ellas en el cuerpo de Solaris dejándolo descubierto e indefenso para el golpe final proporcionado por Sonic impactando a toda velocidad en su centro destruyendo así al legendario Dios del tiempo.

Las luces en los cielos volaban en diferentes direcciones dándole señal de la inminente victoria de los súper erizos. Rouge levanto la mano en señal de victoria junto con Omega, Tails y Knuckles dieron un brinco mientras se chocaban las manos, Eggman simplemente se mantenía serio cruzándose de brazos .Amy se le acercó a Elise para darle apoyo ya que se había mantenido rezando todo ese tiempo.

Los súper erizos descendieron a tierra para contemplar junto a los otros como el cielo desprendía luces en toda dirección dando señal de que ya todo se había terminado al formarse una simple llama en un espacio negro en el cual se encontraba flotando a la deriva unos muy confundidos Elise y Sonic.

—** ¿Lo has destruido?** —pregunto la princesa.

—**No**—Negó el erizo mientras veían unas pequeñas luces —**Ese es el verdadero Solaris**—dijo para que después las luces los rodearan a ambos.

Lo siguiente que apareció fue una especie de recuerdo mostrando un señor de edad avanzada con una niña pequeña de unos 7 años mirando una especie de cúpula con una llamita en el centro.

_—**Mira, Elise**—pronuncio el señor mayor padre de la niña—**Este es Solaris, la llama de la esperanza.**_

_—**Es hermosa**—dijo la pequeña mirando la llamita con admiración._

_—**Cuando esta llama sea lo suficientemente grande, nos permitirá cambiar el mundo**—le explico suavemente a su hija—**Solaris nos permitirá controlar el tiempo y viajar a través de la historia, las personas podrán rectificar los errores del pasado y evitar un destino amargo.**_

_— **¿podremos volver a ver a mamá?** —pregunto con inocencia e ilusión la pequeña._

_—**Si, Elise. Podremos volver a ver a tu madre, una vez más**—le dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. Luego le tomo de la mano y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, no antes Elise le dio un último vistazo a la llamita junto a su padre ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación._

Sonic y Elise aparecieron justo enfrente de la cúpula donde antes había sucedido el recuerdo.

—**Aquí fue donde todo comenzó**—Dijo la princesa mirando fijamente la llamita— **¿Quién iba a imaginarse que una llama tan pequeña causaría tal devastación? **—Se acerco hacia donde estaba la llamita y la tomó delicadamente en sus manos—**Si apago esta llama, Solaris no existirá nunca, ¿Y no tendremos de que preocuparnos por las Llamas de Desastre, Verdad?** —Sonic asintió con la cabeza—**Pero nuestro encuentro…**—se volteo para mirarlo fijamente—**Tú y yo nunca nos conoceremos, Nunca habrá ocurrido**—Pronuncio con tristeza—**A mí… Si te digo la verdad ¡No me importa lo que le pase al mundo!**—Grito triste soltando lagrimas traicioneras.

—**Elise just Smile**—Dijo Sonic sin más, ella lo hace lo mira por última vez y él asiente.

—**Sonic gracias por todo, y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo**—le guiño el ojo, Sonic no entendía mucho pero se sonrojo un poco a recordar lo que había pasado para revivirlo, ella soltó una risita—**Sabes… ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte **—Culmino mientras se acercaba lentamente a la flama con un suave soplido apagándola totalmente.

Ahora todo se encontraba feliz en el festival del Sol de la ciudad de Soleanna, al no existir Solaris nada de lo que había pasado sucedió, por lo que la famosa celebración se celebró correctamente sin ninguna interrupción, bailes mas numerosos fuegos artificiales adornaban la celebración, en el barco gigante decorado se encontraba la princesa Elise soberana de Soleanna.

Un erizo azul corría a toda velocidad las calles de dicha ciudad, se paró de repente y sonrió luego volvió su camino pasando por un enorme puente, dejando un fuerte viento que casualmente la princesa pudo sentir desviando su mirada donde la pluma que adornaba su cabello volaba justo en el medio de la ofrenda a su Dios.

—**Miss Elise**—pregunto uno de sus consejeras con una capucha amarilla cubriéndola.

—**Tuve la sensación… de que alguien me estaba llamando.**

—**De seguro solo era el viento**—contesto otra de las consejeras de capucha amarilla.

—**Por supuesto, pero por alguna razón me parecía familiar….** —Culmino con una cálida sonrisa mientras seguía saludando a sus subtipos.

Numerosos fuegos artificiales adornaron en cielo oscuro de la noche estrellada, la pluma blanca volaba libremente mientras un erizo azul la miraba como llegaba hacia la hermosa luna llena ¿Sonic de alguna manera recordaba todo lo que había pasado? Hmmm bueno quien sabe eso solo lo podía decir el destino porque por ahora esta historia llego a su **Final.**

* * *

_**Sonatika:SEGA ,SEGA,SEGA joder en que demonios estaban pensando en esa escena del beso -_- , pal colmo sacan el juego antes de tiempo y lo empeoran con esa parte!esto hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para Amy pero NOOO Fue Elise JODER! cagaron esa escena epica con los tres en super forma , ahora que ya me tranquilize XD! creo que todos ahora odiaran menos a Elise yo de por si mientras escribia mi odio casi se redujo a su totalidad ahora solo me cae mal por ser una Peach 2 :v MEGA INUTIL XD!**_

_**En fin mis amados lectores espero que les haya gustado principlamente a mis Soqueteras ;D pos me dejan Reviews *-* y nos vemos en mis otras historias :D**_


End file.
